


Elemental

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella hallucinates deadly fire in Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for madness.

The Dark Lord was back. She felt it even in the depths of Azkaban. It began with the Mark, of course. Bella felt its power moving and growing beneath her skin, first running through the tiny capillaries beneath it, then back through her veins to her very heart. Oh, it was slow, but she knew it was happening. The Mark was dark, but oh, it filled her with light. The light burned through her - cleansing power of dark fire, emptying her slowly as she crouched against the filthy wall. She knew it was not madness and tenderly she cradled her left arm, singing to it, encouraging it.

It ran through her blood to her brain, leaving it purified, cleansed of everything but the dark fire of the Dark Lord's power. It shone from her eyes like beacons. It glowed from her ears and nostrils like embers. And then. Then! It reached her lungs and she breathed out through her mouth furnace blast of heat and flame, smoke tinted, oh green Green GREEN. The vicious righteous green of Avada Kedavra, of the Mors Mordre, not of verdant life, but of misty viscous death to all who opposed them.

Surely the Dark Lord had sent his power to her, through her. Surely he would free her to join him, that they might throw their green fire and light across all the world until they might shine in triumph.

Yes. Yes he did. He came for her. And he came for Rodolphus, who worshipped her, eyes round, knee bent before her consuming strength and fire, his heart already consumed.

And she looked down, towering, upon her sisters. At Narcissa, walking softly, still white and innocent, scarcely there, a breath of air with her little tender family. At Andromeda, named for a galaxy, drowned and sunk in mud, too crawling and blind to even squirm her way out. Only she, Bella, truly lived and she would transform the world with her power from her Dark Lord.


End file.
